The Administrative Core A plays an essential role in administering, coordinating, and maintaining the integration and cohesion of this Program as the Project Leaders come from different departments of the Medical School. This Core supports the efforts of the Director, Dr. Chu, and Co-Director, Dr. Cheng, of the Core to oversee and direct the administration and management of this Program and to provide the scientific leadership that ensures the appropriate focus of the Project Leaders and essential scientific interactions. Moreover, this Core will ensure proper coordination of the individual Projects. This Core will provide the appropriate administrative services as well as financial oversight and management to support the Program and the individual Project Leaders. A major function supported by this Core is secretarial assistance to prepare progress reports, continuation reports, and renewals and to organize the Project Leaders monthly meetings. Once the External Advisory Board is constituted, this Core will organize the annual EAB meeting as well as organize the annual retreat. Thus, Core A is a critically important element to allow the Program to function as an efficient and cohesive unit. In addition, Core A will play a key role in ensuring the timely communication and dissemination of results in publications and highlight the progress of the research in various meetings and conferences.